


You've Got Pressure Dripping Off Your Shoulders

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Connected one-shots!, Couvade syndrome, Depressed Stiles, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Relationship, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Mates, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Stiles is both, Jackson's and Scott's mate. Stiles/Jackson/Scott. Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Let go of me, Scott!" Stiles pleaded.

Frustrated tears making their way to his eyes. Scott snapped his teeth at him in warning.

"Scott leave him alone!" Jackson growled.

Scott whimpered as Stiles tugged out of his grip. Jackson opened his arms wide for Stiles to nestle into them.

"You're MY mate too, Stiles! You can't JUST be with Jackson." Scott snapped.

Stiles looked down, ashamed? Guiltily? Frustrated? Probably all of the above. He wasn't used to having two mates. He was fine when he didn't have ANY!

Jackson pulled Stiles closer and extended his arm, pulling Scott over too. His two mates. He let out a satisfied purr. And rubbed his face on Stiles' face, earning a flinch and a whimper from him.

Jackson licked and nibbled at his cheek then turned to Scott and did the same thing. Scott purred. resting his forehead of Jackson's, hoping the other wolf wouldn't ever move. Jackson smiled at Scott, and Scott smiled back.

"Do I have to be apart of this? Like honestly? You two are fine on your own. And plus, three's a crowd." Stiles mumbled.

Jackson flashed his blue eyes at him and snapped his teeth at him.

"Don't say that! You are our mate! We love you Stiles!"

Scott agreed and leant over Jackson to kiss Stiles rather forcefully on the lips.

"You're our everything." he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jackson! I can't find my shirts! Where the hell are they?" Stiles yelled, getting frustrated that all his clothes keep going missing.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Jackson grumbled, throwing his mate one of his own shirts. Stiles grumbled and threw it back.

"I don't want your friggan shirt, I want my own!" Jackson's eyes turned blue and he growled, throwing the shirt back.

"Well I want you smelling like me and Scott! So you either wear my clothes, or you wear his!" Jackson snarled.

Stiles chucked the shirt on the floor and kicked it rather child-like, under the bed.

"Pick it up." Jackson ordered.

"No! Stop trying to order me around!" Stiles said folding his arm over his chest and sat on the bed.

Scott walked into the room and rolled his eyes. Smelling the anger and frustration leaving his two mates. He sighed and walked over to Stiles.

"Babe, Derek told you this will happen. We just want you to smell like us. You are OUR mate and we want others to know that." Scott said calmly.

"I'm not a pet, Scott! I'm not something you can claim as your own! I am my own damn pers-" Stiles was cut of by two angry mates growling at him.

"We're trying to help you! Stop being stubborn!" Jackson growled, picking up the shirt and chucking it at Scott, so Scott could scent it. Scott rubbed his face on it then walked over to Stiles, forcing the shirt over his head.

"I can dress myself." Stiles mumbled, pulling away from Scott's grip, causing the wolf to whimper.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Stiles, Just hurry up before we're late for school." He snapped.

"Stupid wolves. I'm ready! Happy?" He said picking up his school bag and walking out of the room.

"Very."

Jackson smirked before following Stiles and Scott out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you two stop yelling at me! I don't understand what the problem is!" Stiles yelled.

His mates were angry and frustrated with him and he wasn't entirely sure why.

"You smell like another wolf, Stiles! That is our problem!" Scott growled. His eyes flashing red.

Jackson knew Stiles didn't notice or understand how much it meant, but he too was jealous, it was insulting to both Scott and himself.

"Get in the bath." Jackson demanded.

"No! I-" Stiles started.

"Stop arguing with us, Stiles! Just do as we say! I'm getting so friggan sick of this!" Scott yelled.

Stiles blinked back the tears and walked to the bathroom. Where he was soon met by his mates.

Jackson washed his body while Scott washed his hair. Stiles was forced to use the same shampoo/ conditioner and body wash as the other two, so they all had the same some-what familiar scent.

Stiles sniffled and coughed.

"I'm sorry." Scott mumbled, rubbing his face against Stiles'. Causing the human to flinch.

Stiles still wasn't use to the way his mates would suddenly rub against him, or snap their teeth. It put him on edge and he flinched at their sudden movements. He was sure they wouldn't hurt him, but it's still nerve-racking.

Both the wolves frowned. Scott moved his face away from Stiles' and left the bathroom.

Jackson glared at Stiles."Why do you keep doing that?" He snapped and following his wolf-mate.

"I-I don't mean too... I'm sorry." Tears weld up in Stiles' eyes again.

He didn't know how to be a mate, he didn't know how to adjust. It was just like, one day, on Jackson's 18th birthday (because he's the eldest), he somehow KNEW that Scott and Stiles were his mates and Stiles was forced to change his life and move straight in with them, he didn't have a say.

'It's just the way it is' - is what he was told by Derek and Peter.

Stiles got out of the bath and dried himself off, putting on a pair of Scott's pyjamas that were siting on top on the clothes basket, neatly folded.

He walked out into the lounge room and saw Scott sobbing into Jackson's chest.

"He hates us." Scott whimpered.

"Shhh. You're alright, babe. He just needs to get use to this, that's all." Jackson said, trying to comfort the younger wolf.

Guilt arose in Stiles' stomach, causing the two wolves to look at him. He sniffled as Scott open his arm.

Stiles ran over to them, jumping into Scott's arms. Kissing him on the cheek. Jackson smiled. Planting a kiss on Stiles' forehead.

"It'll just take time." Jackson whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson sat against the headboard of the bed, reading the documents Derek gave him about werewolves and their mates.

Scott was sitting on his right, his chin resting on Jackson's shoulder, blowing annoyingly onto his neck.

Stiles was lying on him, his head resting on Jackson's hip.

Jackson hummed in amusement causing his two mates to look at him in question.

"It says here, in some human and wolf homosexual mates/couples the human mate can fall pregnant, they just call it 'abnormal pregnancy.' It says it's fairly common."

Scott smiled widely.

Stiles sat straight up.

"Pregnant?!" He screeched.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Scott said, sitting forward and rubbing up and down Stiles' arm.

Both wolves looked to the human when they smelt the panic arise.

"Stiles? You alright?" Jackson asked, putting down the documents.

Stiles shook his head.

"You're gonna- wolves have mates- to mate-to breed. Is that- do I-" He took deep breaths as Jackson pulled him in his lap.

"Hey, you're alright, babe." Jackson said, kissing the human on top of the head.

"Is that the only reason I'm here?" Stiles asked.

"Of course not, you know how mates work." Scott said frowning.

Once a wolf turns 18, they are able to sniff out who their mate is. It happened to Jackson on his 18th birthday.

He woke up with a need to see and touch both Scott and Stiles. And when he got to the pack meeting, they were the only things he could smell. He asked Derek about it, and was told 'It means their your true mates.'

So Jackson stomped over to them taking them by the arms rather forcefully and walked to Derek's room. He told them about it, Scott smiled and pulled Jackson a hug. Stiles just stood back, he was shocked, he was worried, he wasn't even sure if thats what he wanted.

But he had no choice, he was forced to move in with both of them THAT day! And everyday since he was filled with worry and uncertainty, what if it was a joke? What if Jackson was wrong? What if he's not actually their mate?

That night, Stiles laid by the two wolves and thought to himself.

'What if I am only here to breed, then they get rid of me after?'

"Stop thinking. I'm trying to sleep." Jackson groaned.

Stiles pushed his lips tightly together, making sure not to make a noise. He didn't need to piss Jackson off more than he already had.

Jackson sighed and put his arm around his human.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Stiles shook his head.

"Nothing." He lied

Jackson growled.

"What's wrong?" Scott awoke suddenly.

"Go back to sleep, babe." Jackson said to the younger wolf, stroking the dark hair from his mate's eyes.

"Mmkay." Scott snuggled back under the blanket and started to softly snore.

"Well?" Jackson asked Stiles.

Stiles turned over to face the blond. He gulped. He didn't know what to say! Or how to say it.

"I don't...want a baby." He whispered.

Jackson sat up.

"What? Why not?" He panicked.

"First of, I'm a dude! And I'm not just someone who will have yours and Scott's kid and then get dumped!" Stiles yelled.

"What is everyone problem tonight? Can't a guy sleep?" Scott groaned.

"Stiles doesn't want our pups." Jackson snarled and whined.

Scott whimpered and looked to Stiles. He was hurt, he thought they were a unit, a family. They were bonded.

"Why not?" He asked sadly.

Stiles was getting angry. It wasn't that big of a deal was it?

"Because I'm not some pack-bitch, you can knock up and leave!" Stiles said getting frustrated.

"Why the hell would we leave? You're our MATE Stiles. You don't seem to get what that means." Scott said TRYING to stay calm.

He was over yelling all the time. But it's so easy to get frustrated when Stiles doesn't listen or can't friggan wrap his head around the fact they are all together.

"You're right, Scott, I don't understand what that means, because, I was pushed into this relationship, I didn't have a say, I had never kissed a guy before Jackson kissed me. And I never got a chance to have sex with anyone before you two decided to claim me! This isn't fair!" When stiles finished speaking he broke down crying.

Jackson looked to Scott and sighed.

"No, it isn't fair that mine and Scott's mate doesn't even want to spend time with us, and blames us for very thing that goes wrong. Is that fair on us?" Jackson rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked at the clock.

"We'll talk about this another time. Go to sleep." He ordered.

"Jacks-"

"I said go to SLEEP, Stiles."

Scott kept his head down, not saying anything. It hurt too much to think his human-mate doesn't care.

"Scott?" Stiles said turning to him.

"Go to sleep." Scott sighed.

Stiles lied down, his back turned towards Jackson and Scott.

'Cant believe this is my life now.' He thought wiping away the stray tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles sat on the lounge at the house, the tv was on, but he wasn't watching it. He was starting out the windows.

Jackson and Scott refuse to let him leave the house because they haven't done the 'main' part of bonding... They haven't had sex, which means Stiles isn't 100% theirs.

A body sits next to him. Jumping him out of his trance. He turns to see Derek smiling down at him.

"You alright?" The wolf asked.

Stiles swallowed thickly and nodded.

Derek tilted his head to the side and looked to the human.

"Uh, well, Jackson and Scott told me what happened last night, and asked me to come over here to talk to you."

Stiles rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Of course they did."

"So anyway. Why don't you want a baby?"

Stiles looked down to his hands and then to the tv.

"I-" he started.

Derek clapped him on the shoulder and looked at him.

"I don't want a baby to have to come into this world. It'll have three dads. And most likely be a wolf. It'll get teased it's whole life and get called a freak. And it'll be all my fault. Plus Jackson and Scott are like shoving it down my throat and making me feel like it's not even up for discussion." Stiles frowned.

Derek sighed.

"This is a big thing, Stiles. To help build a pack."

"Yeah, but Derek-"

"Stiles." Derek groaned.

Stiles looked up to the older man and sighed.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." He mumbled.

"Thank you." He said.

Derek would have kissed Stiles on the forehead if it wasn't for werewolves being so protective of their Mates. He didn't want Jackson and Scott on his back because their human smelt like the used-to-be-Alpha.

He ruffled Stiles' hair and walked away.

Scott soon walked into the room and kneeled in front of Stiles.

"You okay?" He asked.

Stiles nodded and leant forward, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the young wolf's neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Jackson walked into the room and looked at his mates in front of him.

"Stiles?"

Stiles slowly let go of his best friend and looked up to the eldest male.

"Yeah...babe?" He said biting his lip.

Scott and Jackson smiled to each other. Jackson jumped onto the couch and pulled Stiles into a hug. Pulling Scott off the floor and pulling him into a hug too.

"So, what'd Derek say?" Jackson asked, stroking Stiles' face.

Stiles breathing hiccuped

"I-I'm gonna think about it. About having a baby?" He mumbles.

Both Jackson's and Scott's heart beat faster in happiness.

"I love you." Scott and Jackson said in unison, both kissing him.

Stiles smiled weakly.

"love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell is mate-bonding?" Stiles asked.

Jackson and Scott looked at each other awkwardly.

"It's- we- us three mates get together and ...bond?" Scott said.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"It's where us three get naked and lay together, touch each other, and get to know each other. Derek said it's a really good experience. Himself and Isaac do it all the time. Plus he said it'll be really good for you, Stiles. Because you're human in a wolf pack, and our scent will make other wolves and 'Weres back off." Jackson said proudly.

Stiles nodded and took off his clothes."Alright, let's get to it then." He smiled.

Scott and Jackson purred in 'awe' at their naked Mate standing in front of them. The two wolves were already naked, that's just how they sleep.

Scott raised the blanket so Stiles could climb in.

Stiles stumbled into the bed, lying on top of Scott, making the young wolf groan in dissatisfaction as he felt the chilled flesh from the human hit his heated skin.

"Geez, you're freezing." He whimpered as he wrapped his muscled arms around Stiles' smaller frame, trying to keep his Mate warm and well.

"You should look after yourself." Jackson said, snuggling his nose and mouth into Stiles' neck.

He smiled, but rolled Stiles over so the human was between the two wolves.

"I don't need to look after myself, I have you two for that." He smiled.

Jackson started nibbling and licking at Stiles' face. Scott was spooning Stiles' side and running his hand up and down the Human's stomach. Purring in satisfaction. His Mate was perfect. Jackson stopped licking and started purring too.

Stiles looked to the wolves.

"Do you wolves always purr? It seems you are always purring." He asked.

"We do when we're happy and with our Mates." Scott grinned widely.

After five or so minutes of silence and touching/ holding each other, Scott spoke up.

"This is turning me on so friggan much." He whispered.

"Yeah me too." Jackson nodded.

Stiles smiled.

"And we know YOU can't deni it, we can smell your arousal from here." Jackson said to Stiles, nudging the human's cheek with his nose.

"Shut up, I wasn't gonna deni it." Stiles laughed.

"Well..." Scott gulped."Should we do something about it?" He asked.

Stiles answered by kissing Scott's lips then Jackson's.

"I think I'm ready." Stiles smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

~Flashback~

Jackson woke up rubbing his eyes. He groaned and stretched. He laid in his king sized bed looking up at the roof.

'Scott. Stiles.' Were the first things that ran through his head. He sat up and looked at the clock hanging on his wall.

"Still have an hour until I see them." He said to himself.

He froze getting out of bed.

"Why the hell am I thinking about them?!" He groaned.

There was a message on his phone from his parents wishing him a happy 18th, they moved to London last year, leaving the whole house to himself. He walked to the kitchen and made some breakfast. He rested his head on the wall behind him and sighed.

'I wonder what they feel like. I wonder if a Stiles would squirm if I ran my hand up his-'

"What the hell!" He cut himself off from his thoughts.

He ate in silence and tried not to think about the two annoying brats that he hates so much!

After he ate he got dressed leaving the house. He drove to Derek's, noticing everyone else's cars were already there.

His heart leaped when he notice the blue Jeep.

'Cut it out, Jackson!' He mentally yelled at himself.

He took a deep inhale through his nose, getting slapped with Scott's scent mixed with Stiles'.

Jackson moaned. He stomped up to the door and opened it.

"Happy birthday!" The pack yelled, running over to him to give him a hug.

He smiled until Scott and Stiles hugged him and he moved like he was just burnt. He looked to Derek who was smirking.

"Derek can I talk to you!" He panicked.

Derek raised an eye brow.

"Uh, sure."

They walked out the front door, walking a few metres into the woods.

"Whatever you have to say, does it have to be this far away from the house?" Derek raised an eyebrow again.

Jackson nodded."Yeah it does! Something is wrong with me!"

Derek nodded slowly, not understanding.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I keep thinking about..." He paused.

Derek was going to think he's gay or something.

"About...?" Derek asked.

Jackson tensed his jaw and groaned.

"About McCall and Stilinski. That's all I can smell, their scents mixed together and it's..." He paused again.

Derek smirked,"It's comforting? Arousing?"

Jackson clenched his jaw again.

"Yeah, it is."

Derek put him hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"It means they're your true Mates. You know like your 'one and only', well, except you've got two. It happens when a wolf turns 18. I was like that with Isaac, he's all I could think about and smell. It's pretty powerful and overwhelming."

Jackson froze and his mind went blank.

"Mates?" He asked.

"Yep! You should go and tell them." Derek nodded.

"But- you're like 21, how did- how come it didn't hit you when you were 18?" Jackson asked.

"Because i didn't know Isaac when I was 18, and in some cases, it doesn't hit till both Mates are 18 or over. And that's just what happened to Isaac and I."

Jackson sighed and nodded. He walked back to the house and grabbed Scott and Stiles rather forcefully by the arms and dragged then into Derek's bedroom.

"What the hell is your problem!" Stiles snapped.

Jackson sighed and looked away. He was standing in front of the door so neither of his Mates could leave.

"I need to talk to you both." Jackson sighed, clenching his jaw.

"What is it?" Scott frowned.

"I-Derek said when a wolf turns 18, they find their Mate. He said the Mate's scent is the only thing they can smell."

"And?" Scott asked, getting slightly nervous but... Excited.

"And it turns out I have two. You two." Jackson smiled, getting pulled into a hug by Scott.

Stiles stepped back, feeling slightly sick. Scott, himself and Jackson, Mate?

'This is a joke. It's gotta be.' His thoughts were cut short when Scott pulled him into a hug aswell.

"And I want you both to move in with me today. I want to know you both are always going to be safe." Jackson said, kissing Stiles on the lips, then kissing Scott.

Scott moaned and Stiles stepped back.

"I-I need to talk to Derek and Peter for a sec." He said, clearing his throat.

Scott kissed him and Stiles smiled weakly, walking into the lounge room where the rest of the pack was.

Derek smiled at him. But frowned when he could tell Stiles wasn't very happy about the news.

"Derek, Peter, can I talk to you guys for a sec?"

They both nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Where's Scott and Jackson?" Derek asked, following Stiles onto the front veranda.

"Uh, making out in your room. But that's not the point. Jackson wants me as Scott to move in with him, but I don't want to." He whispered.

Derek and Peter both frowned."You have to." Peter said.

"Why do I 'have to'? Do I even get a say?"

"You have to move in with them. I'm sorry if they're moving too fast for you, but, that's just the way it is, Stiles." Peter said, patting his shoulder.

They remained silent until they heard cheering and a bunch of 'congratulations' in the house and Lydia was heard asking 'Where is Stiles?'

"Come on, time to go back inside." Derek nudged him.

Stiles frowned but nodded.

When he walked inside he was pulled into a hug by Scott and kissed in the cheek.

"We need to go to Scott's and Stiles' house and pack up all their stuff and take it to my house." Jackson said.

Stiles was about to protest but Peter shook his head and mouthed 'don't say anything.'

Stiles sighed and was about to walk out the door with the rest of the pack before he was pulled back. Finding himself wrapped in Jackson's arms. A slight purr was coming from the wolf.

"Alright, let's get all of your stuff over to my house." Jackson smiled, he was nervous, yet excited.

Stiles forced a smile to his lips.

"Yeah, I can't wait."


	8. Chapter 8

"He just wants to be heard, Jackson. And we're not listening to him!" Scott groaned frustratedly.

'This must be how Stiles feels when we don't listen to him.' Scott thought to himself.

Stiles was listening to his Mates argue from the lounge room. They were arguing about him. They were only ever arguing about him these days.

"He doesn't want our pups! And we're forcing him into it!" Scott was tearing up.

"He agreed to it, Scott! You were there when he said it!" Jackson groaned.

"I heard him say what he thought we wanted to hear! And now, we're trying to get him pregnant and you KNOW he doesn't want it! Look at him, Jacks! He's miserable! You can also feel it, how hurt he is." Scott blinked his tears away.

"No. No. He told us he wanted a baby!" Jackson shook his head.

"You're so stubborn!"

Stiles curled up into a ball. He hated his Mates fighting. Especially when it was about him. He didn't want to tell them the truth, but Scott already seemed to notice.

He laid the palm of his hand on his flat stomach. He wondered how long it'll take for them to realise he was already pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles was raiding the cupboards for the 7th time that day. He pulled out the tin of biscuits and grabbed a handful.

Jackson walked into the kitchen and looked at his Mate.

"Eating AGAIN, babe?" He smirked.

Stiles smiled nervously. He still hadn't told the wolves he was with child.

"Better watch out, you're already getting fat." Jackson joked, grabbing a price of fruit and walked out of the kitchen.

Stiles frowned and looked to his slightly swollen belly. He laid the remaining biscuits on the bench and dawdled to the bedroom, flopping himself onto the bed.

'Fat?' He thought to himself. 'Am I really THAT big? Does he still find me attractive? I can't keep this a secret! I can't keep this from them!'

He held his stomach, wishing the hunger pains would go away. But he can't eat anymore, he can't let them know just yet.

An hour or so later. Stiles was still in bed making himself worried sick, he keeps thinking of their reaction, or why it took him so long to tell them. They haven't had sex with him in WEEKS! He just refused to be touched by them.

'Stupid Derek suggesting Mate-bonding!' Stiles thought to himself.

"Stiles, dinner's ready. You okay?" Scott said, sticking his head into the bedroom.

Stiles nodded."Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be there in a sec."

Scott nodded and walked back out of the room.

He walked into the dining room a few minutes later both his Mates looked at him as he sat down beside Jackson.

"Sorry, I was just taking a nap." He cleared his throat.

Both wolves heard his heart 'bleep' and frowned, but didn't say anything.

Stiles looked at the meal in front of him, his favourite meal! This is why he loved Scott! Scott was the best chief and loved to cook all their favourite meals!

His tummy grumbled ferociously, causing both wolves to look at him in worry.

Scott tilted his head."You haven't eaten today?" He asked, causing Jackson to snort.

"Are you kidding me? He hasn't left the kitchen ALL day!"

Stiles' eyes tears up.

"Excuse me." He sniffled, standing up.

"Stiles?" Scott said standing up aswell.

Stiles ran out of the house and jumped in his Jeep.

"Derek?" He said, 12 minutes later, knocking on the now-Beta's front door.

Isaac answered the door frowning.

"Stiles? Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as the human in front of him broke down crying.

Isaac hesitantly wrapped his arms around his friend and pet his hair.

"I'm sorry!" Stiles sobbed, not sure why he had said it.

"You're okay. DEREK!" Isaac yelled to his partner.

Derek ran to the door hearing his Mate's cries. He would have ripped apart the person Isaac was hugging if it hadn't have been Stiles and he hadn't been crying.

Derek lifted Stiles up and laid him on the couch. He moved Isaac away, If Jackson and Scott come over looking for their mate and find Isaac holding him, it could get pretty possessive and nasty.

Stiles grabbed his stomach protectively.

"Look after him, but be carful not to touch him too much, you don't want Jackson or Scott biting your head off." Derek said, standing up. Isaac nodded, understanding.

"I'll be back, Sexy. Love you." And he left, leaving the youngest wolf and the human In the empty house.

Stiles wiped away his tears and looked up to Isaac, who looked like he had been kicked.

"Isaac?" Stiles started.

Isaac raised his head and put a comforting hand on Stiles' head.

"If I tell you something, do you PROMISE not to tell anyone? Not even Derek?" His eyes begging.

Isaac's breath hitched, he can't keep a secret from his MATE! But he nodded.

Stiles started crying again.

"I'm pregnant!" He sobbed.

"You're what?!" Isaac squealed.

Stiles looked away, he thought Isaac was angry or disgusted.

"have you told Scott or Jackson?! How far along? Is that why you're here crying?!" So many questions were filling up Isaac's head and he was getting dizzy trying to let them all out.

Stiles shrugged.

"I'm only a month or so along. And I don't want to tell them... I'm scared 'sac." He whispered.

"It's okay, they'll be happy, they love you, buddy."

"I'm scared that once I've had the kid, they'll leave." Stiles frowned.

"Don't be scared of that, Stiles. They won't leave you, trust me. They CAN'T leave, it physically hurts a wolf when their mate leaves after they've properly bonded, if you leave for over 24 hours, Scott and Jackson will get really sick and be in pain. I know because it happened to Derek and I a few weeks ago. It felt like I couldn't breathe, and I had horrible stomach cramps. You should tell them soon, when you see them next, because in a few more weeks, they'll hear the baby's heartbeat anyway."

Stiles nodded as the front door flew open and in ran Scott, his face full of worry.

"Thank god you're okay." Scott huffed kissing Stiles' face.

Stiles sighed and sat up.

"Jacks? Scott? I- um- I have something to say." He paused, waiting a moment. He cleared his throat.

"I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles looked in the ground-length mirror, flattened the shirt he was wearing against his stomach, showing off his baby bump. He sighed.

He may only be 18 weeks along, but it felt like he's been pregnant for AGES!

"Oooooo, don't you look beautiful." Scott purred seductively, placing him hands on the human's waist.

Stiles smiled as Scott rubbed his face over Stiles'.

"Mmmm. How are my two babies today?"

Stiles laughed.

"We're good, I guess. I still have morning sickness tho! " He frowned, looking back at his stomach in the mirror.

Scott frowned and whined.

"Think we should see Deaton?" He asked.

Stiles shook his head."No, there's nothing you can do about it. I'm fine."

Jackson walked through the door and smiled.

"Hey babies." He said kissing Scott then moving over to kiss Stiles.

"Oh! Hey! I actually got you something! I heard these will help with the heartburn!" Jackson said excitedly before handing the packet to Stiles.

Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"Unsalted cashews?" he asked.

"Yep, works like a charm apparently!" He nodded.

"Thanks." Stiles mumbled. He kept shifting his eyes back to the mirror. He bit his lip.

"You alright?" Jackson frowned.

Stiles nodded."Yeah, it's just..." He trailed off.

"It's just...? What?" Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged."Call me crazy, but, I have a feeling she's a girl. Like, I KNOW she's a girl." He was unsure what else to say, his Mates probably think he's nuts.

Scott nodded in understanding."Oh! I read that moth- uh, well, that pregnant PEOPLE can tell what they're having, it's like an instinct." Jackson and Stiles both nodded.

"So what's install for us this week?" Jackson asked.

Stiles sighed and looked to Scott then to Jackson.

"We get to confirm the sex of our 'Daughter'." Stiles smiled cheekily.


	11. Chapter 11

'No! No! No! This can't be happening.' Stiles thought to himself, clutching his stomach tightly.

The tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He tried not to wake up his Mates. He got off the bed and walked to the lounge room.

It hurts so much. He knew what it meant, but he didn't want to admit it.

'This is all my fault, I didn't want her, to start off with.'

"Stiles?! You alright, babe?" Scott said scrambling to Stiles' side.

Stiles shook his head."It hurts, Scott. I need to go to Dr Deaton. I can't feel her." He sobbed.

"Jackson!" Scott yelled.

Jackson came out and looked at his distressed Mates.

"Shit." He said before quickly grabbing the car keys and then helping Scott carry Stiles to the car.

"I'm sorry." Was all Deaton had to said. They knew.

Stiles sobbed.

"He just needs an operation. To remove it." Deaton said.

"Her." Stiles glared."She's a girl."

Deaton nodded, understanding.

"It needs to be done immediately. Scott, Jackson, if you can wait outside, please."

Scott and Jackson both gave their human Mate a kiss on the forehead, saying 'I love you' and left the room.

"Can't believe this is happening." Scott mumbled, wiping his tears away.

Jackson put his arm around Scott, letting him cry into his chest.

"Shh. It's alright, babe. It okay." He hushed the younger wolf.

Scott ended up falling asleep, holding tightly to the older wolf.

Deaton walked out a while later.

"I just want him to stay here the rest of the night so I can keep an eye on him, he's still asleep, but you can go in, if you want." He said before walking into his office.

Jackson shook Scott awake."Come on." He whispered.

A few days later, they were back home. They barely spoke to anyone, or each other. Scott and Jackson knew how hard it was for Stiles. He carried her for a very short amount of months, but he was connected to her.

Stiles laid on the couch everyday and didn't move, didn't eat. His eyes were dull, like his life source was taken away, and they were red from the constant crying.

It was karma. It HAD to have been. That's what happens when you're regretful at first, when you're worried or when you just wish you weren't such a freak and could fall pregnant.


	12. Chapter 12

"He's already depressed, Jackson! Can you even tell? How about take better care of your Mate! If he looses any more weight, he'll have to be hospitalised, is that what you want? You need to start trying for another baby, before he gets worse." Derek yelled to the blonde wolf.

"I know what I'm doing, Derek! Plus I'm not ready to try for another one just yet." Jackson fired back.

"You're not ready? Well, this isn't about you, this is about the well being of Stiles! You know, your Mate!"

Scott stepped into the room and spoke up before Jackson had a chance to talk,

"Derek's right, babe. We need to do this. Stiles isn't doing well. He hasn't spoken a word to us in sixteen days! Not ONE word!" Scott whimpered.

Jackson rolled his eyes."What ever. But if the same thing happens, don't expect me to try again."

After A LOT of coaxing, Scott finally persuaded Stiles to get into bed with them.

Scott started by kissing along his neck. Biting rather hard, not enough to draw blood, or turn him into a wolf, but hard enough for Stiles to momentarily forget about his depression and be engulfed in bliss.

Stiles moaned and gasped in pleasures.

"You ready to try again?" Scott asked pulling away from the human's neck.

Stiles paused for a moment before hesitantly nodding.

"Yeah, I am." His voice hoarse and croaky from lack of speech in the past few weeks.

Jackson leant forward and covered Stiles' lips with his own.

"Shall we start then?" He smiled.

A tear fell down Stiles' cheek. But he smiled, he didn't want to forget what would have been their firstborn child, but he needs a distraction, he can't wallow in his sorrow everyday, he needs to move on.

Scott nuzzled his cheek with his nose and inhaled the sweet aroma of his Mate, who has been hurting for way too long.

"She'd forgive you, you know. She'd be looking down waiting for us to give her a brother or sister." Jackson smiled,

He was upset about the loss of the baby, of course he was, who wouldn't be. But himself nor Scott had a connection or bond as much as Stiles did.

Stiles sighed and pulled Jackson to him. Whispering in his ear.

"Im ready."

The next 5 weeks, Stiles had done four pregnancy tests.

"Negative again?!" He groaned, frustrated tears making their way to his eyes.

He walked out of the bathroom and curled up by Jackson.

"Everything okay?" Jackson asked.

Stiles started to nod, but shook his head instead.

"Still nothing." He mumbled into Jackson's collarbone.

Jackson kissed Stiles on the forehead.

"Its okay. It'll happen, it takes time." Scott said, walking over to the lounge and huddled against the other two.

Stiles laid his head between the two wolves dramatically.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles looked at the stick in his hand. A wide smile spread across his face. Unfortunately, he had to wait another hour and a half to tell the good news to his Mates. He pocketed the stick and left the bathroom.

He paced around the kitchen."Might as well cook dinner." He said to himself.

He got the plates out of the cupboard ready to serve up dinner when he heard two voices fill the house and the door shut.

"Pfft! No, he can suck my di-"  
"Hey babe!" Scott cut Jackson off.  
The two wolves walked over to Stiles, both kissing him.

"Hey." Stiles smiled. "Dinner smells amazing, babe." Jackson said sniffing the air, wrapping his hands around Stiles, resting his hands on Stiles' stomach.

Stiles set the table and put down the food. Scott and Jackson dived straight in. Moaning in delight.

"Damn, Stiles, what's the occasion!" Scott laughed.

Stiles chuckled nervously and set his fork down.

"Actually I DO have something to tell you both.."

He received a concerned look from both of his Mates.

"Is everything okay?" Jackson asked. Ready to stand up to comfort the human. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just... I'm pregnant." He smiled widely.

"What! Are you kidding?" Scott stood up shocked, but excited.

Stiles shook his head, pulling out the pregnancy test from his pocket, showing them the little 'plus' sign.

Jackson got up and ran to Stiles' side, kneeling beside him, putting one hand on the human's stomach and the other on Stiles' cheek, looking him in the eyes.

Scott stood up and pulled Stiles to his chest.

"This time, I think you should be on bed rest." He said.

Stiles frowned."For 9 months?"

Scott nodded."Yep! Jackson and I will do all the house work!"

Scott received a glare and a raise of a certain middle finger from the eldest wolf.

Stiles shook his head."Scott, I think I'm fine doing house work."

Scott kissed the human's temple and purred. Putting his hand over top of Jackson's that was resting in Stiles' stomach.

"I love you both so much." Jackson whispered.

"We love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles spent most of his days huddled over the toilet, whether it was at home or at school.

"Fuuuuuck, I need to start eating a proper breakfast." Stiles said to himself.

He walked to the kitchen to see Scott and Jackson sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking to each other. Stiles plopped down in the spare set.

"This is crap." He groaned.

"You alright?" Scott asked worriedly.

"I need some toast... Four maybe." He mumbled to himself.

"Four pieces of toast?" Jackson asked.

Stiles nodded, eating a slice of bread while sticking two other pieces in the toaster.

"But you don't even eat breakfast?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I know, but yesterday I felt sick and I ate like five pieces of toast and then I felt fine... Until lunch, then I ate more." Stiles shrugged.

Scott and Jackson looked at each other.

"Is it even okay to eat that much bread?" Jackson asked.

Stiles shrugged.

"Well I seem fine."

"Okay. Well Scott and I have been talking, babe. And, well, we don't want you going to school anymore." Jackson said.

Stiles stood in the kitchen with wide eyes.

"You're kidding, right? Jackson, I need to finish school! The school year is almost over!"

Scott shook his head.

"You could get injured, babe."

Stiles put down the piece of bread, suddenly loosing his apatite.

"But that's not fair! You know how much I want to graduate!" Stiles had frustrated tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Stiles-" Jackson started.

"No, Jacks! I WANT to graduate. I WILL graduate! I'm going, I don't care what either of you say." Stiles snapped, stomping out of the room, grabbing his school-bag as he walked out the door.

'Stupid Mates.' Stiles thought to himself.

When Stiles got to school, 4 hours later, he was bombarded by Lydia and Isaac.

"Where have you been!?" Lydia screeched.

Stiles turned his head away from her ear-piercing voice.

"I've had to deal with YOUR Mates because you walked out on them this morning. Do you have ANY idea how worried they are?!"

"I had to think." Stiles grumbled.

"You had to think?!" Isaac butted in.

"Stiles, Scott and Jackson have been worried sick about you! Scott has been crying for the past 2 hours! Do you even care about that?!"

Stiles looked away from the two people standing in front of him.

"Where are they?" Stiles whimpered.

Lydia rolled her eyes and Isaac looked at him a bit disappointed, but sympathetic. Everything has changed so much for him. It wasn't easy juggling a relationship, school AN being pregnant.

Lydia and Isaac led Stiles to the empty lacrosse field. Sitting in the middle of the field was Jackson and Scott. Scott was laying his head in Jackson's lap crying. While Jackson ran his fingers through his Mate's hair.

"Thanks." Was all Stiles said before walking over to the two wolves.

"Stiles!" Jackson perked up when he caught a whiff of Stiles' scent.

Scott shot straight up. Quickly running over to the human.

"Please don't do that ever again. You have no idea how worried we were! We thought... Where were you?" Scott sniffled.

Stiles frowned and looked away from his Mates. He couldn't stand to look at how heartbroken they looked.

"I just, went to visit mum, then gave dad a quick visit too." Stiles mumbled.

Jackson stepped forward, pulling stiles into a hug.

"We were just so worried. Don't do that to us again." He growled.

Stiles nodded.

Jackson sighed.

"Come on let's just go home, we can lye in bed and watch a movie."

Scott and Stiles both nodded.

"Sounds good." Scott said before kissing his human-Mate on the forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

"Why are YOU vomiting? You're not pregnant. Wait, you're not pregnant are you?" Jackson panicked.

Scott shook his head. He's been vomiting all week, straight after Stiles leaves the bathroom. Stiles and Jackson were both getting worried. He never got sick, and being a werewolf he SHOULDN'T be getting sick.

"Comeon, we're going to Deaton. Your sleeping behaviour is whacked! You're going to bed earlier, waking up later, you even missed school yesterday, because you couldn't be bothered getting out of bed." Stiles said, still rubbing Scott's back.

"Here, we're seeing Deaton." Jackson said hauling Scott up by the arm.

The ride to the vets was annoying, both Scott and Stiles looked as tho they're ready to vomit the whole way.

Stiles and Jackson were made to sit in the waiting room while Scott got examined.

"You don't think it's serious, do you?" Stiles whispered, bitting his lip nervously.

Jackson looked into Stiles' pleading eyes. He shook his head.

"No, I would have smelt it if he was sick." Jackson frowned. What if it was serious and he didn't even notice?

Deaton came out of the room smiling. That's got to be good new then, right?

"Good news. It's Couvade syndrome." Deaton laughed.

Stiles and Jackson tilted their heads in confusion, but slightly panicked with the word 'Syndrome' at the end of it.

"What does that mean?" Jackson asked.

"Well, it means, Scott is having sympathetic morning sickness. its where a partner experiences some of the same symptoms and behaviour as an expecting mother. Some symptoms might include, weight gain, a change in hormones, morning sickness, and disturbed sleep patterns. But If it's a really bad case, it may also include, labor pains, postpartum depression, and nosebleeds.

"Can that really happen?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it can." Deaton nodded.

"Jackson, if you'd please take both of your Mates home to rest."

Jackson nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Thanks Doc." He said shaking Deaton's hand.

The 3 Mates walked outside and Deaton shook his head and smiled.

"Well, I'll be damned."


	16. Chapter 16

"Jackson, I need you to do this for me!" Stiles yelled from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Jackson rushed in seeing Stiles pale. He noticed the half cut up raw chicken sitting on the chopping board.

Jackson chuckled.

"Can't stand raw meat anymore, babe? The way it feels.. Slimy and the way it slips..." He was cut off by Stiles quickly running out of the room and slamming the bathroom door. The coughing, seconds later was unmistakable.

"Maybe I went too far." He said to himself.

"Why? What'd you do?" A voice said behind him.

Jackson laughed guiltily.

"I was talking about the texture of raw meat and he... Ran off."

"Jackson! That's cruel!" Scott frowned. Making his way to the bathroom to check on their human.

Minutes later the boys returned. Stiles glared at Jackson.

"You're a jerk." He said poking his tongue out.

"Hey, don't be fresh! Now, what're we having for dinner?"

Stiles sighed and pointed to the pantry.

"Rice and honey-mustard chicken." Stiles answered.

Jackson nodded.

"Okay, sounds good, you two relax, I got this."

Scott and Stiles looked at him sceptically.

Apparently Jackson 'did not have this'. His Mates were straight on their feet when the smoke alarm went off.

After the fire was put out, Jackson looked over at the other two, who were both glaring at him.

"What? I had it?" He said.

"THIS is the reason we don't let you cook, Jackson!" Scott yelled, his heart still beating fast from panic and adrenalin.

"Let's just go out to get something. Because I am SO close to vomiting because I'm so bloody hungry!" Stiles complained.

"Alright, we better hurry, our two babies are starving." Scott said sarcastically to Jackson.

Jackson laughed, stepping towards the human, resting his hands on Stiles' belly.

"Well c'mon then! I'm driving!" He yelled.

"Shotgun!" Scott exclaimed.

"That's not fair! You both suck!" Stiles grumbled. Clearly not happy with having to ride in the back.

The two wolves ran out of the house. Waiting for the human. Stiles looked around the messy, half-burnt kitchen.

"Ahh, fuck-it, I'll clean it when I get back." He said to himself, before running out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

"No we have to take him to Deaton!" Scott panicked.

"No to the hospital!" Jackson argued.

"Guys!" Stiles has been trying to get their attention for the past 8 and a half minutes.

The arguing continued.

"For fuck sake, SHUT UP!" Stiles yelled, making both wolves freeze.

"Do you two EVER shut up? They are friggan Braxton hicks! It's not bloody labour, far out."

Jackson and Scott looked to each other.

"What the hell are Braxton hicks?" Jackson asked.

"Well it's not labour, it's nothing to panic about, let's stick with that, we've still got a month and a half left until our little Pokemon hatches." Stiles laughed, thinking he is absolutely hilarious.

"Okay, well, we'll feel better if we get Deaton to check up on you then." Jackson said, ignoring the smug look Scott was giving him.

Stiles groaned.

"Fine, what ever." Stiles said flicking the channel on the TV.

Scott shook his head, pulling out his phone and dialled his boss' number.

"Well everything seems to be fine, just Braxton hicks, it seems." Deaton said as he examined Stiles from the couch.

"So there was no pain?" Deaton asked just to make sure.

Stiles shook his head.

"Nope, none." He sighed.

"Just wish two certain wolves weren't so damn paranoid." Stiles grumbled making Deaton laugh.

"Yeah, they'll get like that. You should have seen Derek the other day when I had to examine Isaac. He nearly bit my hand right off!" The veterinarian shook his head.

"Really? Why? What happened to Isaac?" Stiles asked, slightly worried.

"Just picked up the Wolf-Flu. So you two be careful and don't visit him or Derek because it's highly contagious. And if you catch it, and this baby is a wolf, it could be pretty severe." The dark skinned man didn't want to scare the wolves, but it wasn't something to muck around with. It could do some serious damage to the pup.

Scott and Jackson both whimpered. Stiles rolled his eyes, he wondered how he ever got anything done with these two around.

"So is that it, Doc?" Stiles asked.

"Seems like it. If you have any other problems, don't hesitate to call, no matter the time. And if nothing comes up, Stiles, I'll see you in just over a month for a booked in caesarian.

"Just over a month? But I'm not sure for another 6 weeks at lease?" Stiles raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, but with pregnancies like these, and you being...male... You can't go into labour. It could do some damage to your body if you do."

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you in a month." Stiles nodded.

"Okay, well Scott, Jackson, watch over him, makes sure he stays off his feet and gets PLENTY of rest. I'll see you boys later."

They said their goodbyes and the wolves sat beside Stiles, he had this vibrant - radiant glow.

Scott and Jackson sat as close as they could to Stiles to listen to the baby's heartbeat.

Stiles sighed in content and started to stroke Jackson's hair. Both wolves started purring.

'I can't wait for our little price or princess to be born.' He thought to himself happily before dozing off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles looked into the spare room with a paintbrush in his hand.

They didn't want to find out the sex of their baby, they thought they'd leave it for a surprise. And this time he didn't have the 'Motherly- instinct' to know what gender the baby was going to be.

Which made Stiles' decision hard. He didn't want a yellow or green room.

'Purple? That can be a unisex colour, right?' He thought to himself.

He felt a pair of hands on his hips, making him jump.

"YOU are meant to be on bed rest. What're you doing up?" Jackson asked, kissing the human's temple.

Stiles sighed.

"I wanna start turning this room into the nursery, the baby will be here IN A FEW WEEKS and nothing is set up yet!" The stress was getting to him, this should have been done WEEKS ago!

"Alright. Alright. Calm down. Don't stress yourself and the baby out." Jackson tried to sooth him.

"Can't we do it tonight. Pleeeeeease?" He begged.

Jackson sighed. Where was Scott when you need him? To help keep their Mate under control.

"Babe, I don't know, you can't be on your feet, you need to lye down. I'll talk to Scott and see if he'll help me do it, okay?" Jackson wanted to keep Stiles happy.

"So I don't even get to help decorate OUR baby's room?! Jackson that's not fair!" He was just about close to tears.

"I said I'll talk to Scott, Stiles!" Jackson yelled.

"What the hell are you two arguing about now. Stiles your meant to be in bed." Scott growled.

"I want to decorate the room, but Jackson said I'm not aloud!" Stiles sighed childishly.

"And I agree with him. You can't help paint- Don't look at me like that, I'm not finished- BUT, you can set up the cot and the change table, while sitting on the couch or the floor, you're not to get up. Fair?" Scott huffed.

Stiles broke into a whole smile.

"Yes! I love you Scott!" Stiles yelled excitedly before waddling into the lounge room.

Jackson glared at the other wolf.

"Always trying to out beat me, hey, McCall?"

Scott smiled

"Yeah, that's why he loves me more." He said before picking up the boxed up, un-made cot and took it out to Stiles.


	19. Chapter 19

"How are you feeling, Stiles?" Deaton asked the human.

Stiles gave him a reassuring smile.

"Just nervous. Will I be awake for this?" He asked.

Deaton nodded.

"You will be, but you'll be numb."

Stiles nodded. Looking over to his Mates. Scott was running fingers through his hair and Jackson was doing the same to Scott. Both of them smiled at him.

Stiles didn't have to be a wolf to know his Mates were nervous.

"We'll be right here with you." Jackson said kissing Stiles' hand.

Stiles smiled at them both.

"Can you feel that?" Deaton asked poking Stiles' belly.

"Feel what?" He asked, clearly confused.

Deaton smiled.

"I think we're ready then." He said picking up a scalpel.

Jackson looked over the divider, that was blocking them from the blood and guts. He instantly paled at the sight.

"You alright?" Scott asked him. Not able to hide the smile on his face.

Scott stood up and let the other wolf sit down before he fell down.

A sudden cry snapped them to look up.

Scott ran over and grabbed the turquoise coloured blanket they had picked out.

Deaton laid the little fragile bundle in Scott's hands.

"What is it?" Stiles smiled.

Scott looked at him confusedly.

"...a baby..."

Stiles frowned and glared at the dense wolf.

"I meant the sex!" He snapped.

"Oh! Umm, we'll look together?" He asked awkwardly. Not knowing if that was 'appropriate'.

"Ready?" Jackson smiled, feeling a lot better after seeing that precious face.

They looked all together.

A girl.

The two wolves hugged their little girl close. Stiles wasn't able to get up, as Deaton was still stitching him up.

"Get some rest, Stiles." Deaton said.

Stiles looked to his mates who were cooing over the baby.

Jackson sensed his Mate's distress and placed the baby girl in his arms, but keeping his hands nearby just incase Stiles is too weak to keep ahold of her.

"We didn't even think about names?" Scott frowned.

"I like Lyra Grace. Thoughts?" Stiles said, nuzzling the sleeping newborn's face.

Jackson leant down and kissed Stiles' cheek.

"Well, I love it, Scott?"

Scott nodded with tears in his eyes.

"It's perfect. But whose last name?" He asked.

"Well, when we get married whose name will we all take?" Asked Jackson.

Stiles looked to the eldest wolf and smiled.

"Whitmore." He whispered.

"Lyra Grace Whitmore. I love it. You guys?"

Jackson wiped the tear from his eyes and looked to Scott. He thought Scott might have been offended. But when Scott warped his arms around the other wolf's waist an kissed him and said.

"It's perfect." They had their answer.


	20. Chapter 20

"Shh. Shh. Shh." Stiles shushed the baby who has been up for the past few hours crying... No, screaming. This has been going on for 4 weeks, now, since they've got her back from the hospital.

Stiles felt sick from lack of sleep, he hasn't slept in 32 hours, only having 2, 3 hour naps during that time. Jackson and Scott tried to help, but Jackson was at work all day and Scott was gone most of the day working at the vets.

Stiles sat on the lounge crying. He didn't know what Lyra wanted. He tried to feed her, give her baby pain relief, nothing was working.

He wiped the tears away.

"Please, Lyra, stop crying. I-I don't know what you want." He growled to her, sobbing into his hand.

"Stiles?" Scott said walking frantically over to him.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" He panicked.

Stiles shoved to crying baby into the Wolf's hands.

"I-I can't." He whispered before standing up, grabbing his jeep's keys and running out the door.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled out to him.

Scott ran into the room to wake Jackson up.

"Jackson! Jackson, get up! Stiles just ran out of the house!" Scott yelled. He was worried and stressed.

Jackson sat up quickly.

"What do you mean he ran out of the house?"

"Jackson c'mon, please." Scott tried holding in his own sobs. He could feel Stiles' anxiety and depression. And if he felt it, Jackson could too.

Jackson quickly put on pants and a shirt and took the baby from his Mate so he too could get ready.

Jackson walked into Lyra's room and put her in warm cloths and grabbed her nappy bag. Meeting Scott by the front door when he was done.

"C'mon!" He growled when Scott finally exited the room.

The eldest wolf put Lyra in her car seat. And got Into the drivers seat.

"Try to ring him." He growled, gripping the steering wheel tight.

Scott's hands were shaking when he reached for his phone and dialled the human's number.

"This is Stiles, leave a message." The answering machine picked up.

Scott whimpered.

"Babe, where are you? We're worried, please ring us back. We love you."

"His dad?" Jackson asked nervously.

"Scott. What can I do for you?" The cheery voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hey sheriff, have you seen Stiles?" Scott bit him lip, not wanted to worry his partner's dad.

"Stiles? What, he's missing?" Scott heard slightly in the background of the sheriff's heartbeat picked up.

"Yeah, he- he ran out of the house. Lyra was crying and she wouldn't stop. We'll find him." Scott gulped.

Jackson put him hand on Scott's leg, hoping to comfort the boy.

"I don't know, just, please let me know the second you find him." The sheriff sighed.

"I will, sir, I promise."

"Thanks Scott." The sheriff hung up.

Just as Jackson was about to suggest another person to call, his phone rang.

"Derek." He said before pressing 'answer'

"Hey, Derek, kind of can't talk righ-" he was cut off by a growl.

"Want to come get your Mate." Derek snapped. He wasn't angry at Stiles for coming over at a ridiculous hour, he was angry because two certain wolves we're unable to look after a depressed human.

"Thanks Derek. We'll be there soon." Jackson sighed.

When they got there Stiles was talking to Isaac, sitting close to each other.

Isaac quickly got up and moved away from Stiles. Leave his scent on stiles and all - offensive, remember? Scott frowned and stepped forward with Lyra, who was still crying, in his hands.

Isaac whimpered and took the baby. Kissing her on the cheek. Derek pulled Isaac and the baby out of the room, leaving the three Mates by themselves.

"Why'd you run off?" Scott said running over to the human who was still crying.

"I can't stay there with her. I keep getting..." He trailed off.

Jackson knelt beside him.

"Keep getting what, babe?" He asked.

Stiles sobbed harder. He felt bad, he's never hate himself more than he does right now.

"I keep getting bad thoughts. About Lyra. And I-" he shook his head.

How can he tell his Mates about what's he's been thinking?! They'll leave him for sure!

"Babe, just tell us, please." Scott said wiping the tears from the Human's face.

Stiles sobs got louder and more heartbroken. Jackson and Scott could feel and taste the self-loathing, the depression.

"I think about... hurting her. And I can't help it. I'm so sorry."

The wolves felt their hearts stop. Scott sniffled and bought Stiles to his chest.

"You're alright, we'll get help." Scott said kissing the top of Stiles' head.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to ring Mum." Scott said, standing up.

"Scott, I'm so sorry. I really am." Stiles shook.

"I know you are, just get some rest."

Scott rang his Mum, telling her what has happened and asking what he should do.

"Alright, I'll be at the hospital soon to pick them up. Thanks Mum." He said before hanging up.

Postnatal depression. Antidepressants.

He walked back into the house to have Isaac frowning at him.

"We'll take care of Lyra. We've still got her porter cot here and spare cloths, and her nappy bag has nappies, wipes, formula and a bottle in it." Isaac smiled.

Scott gave him a hug.

"Thanks Isaac, it means a lot." He said before walking back in to Jackson and Stiles. Jackson was now sitting on the lounge and the human was asleep on his chest.

Scott smiled.

"I need to go to the hospital. Mum has some antidepressants to give him." He whispered.

"I don't want to drug our Mate up on that stupid crap." Jackson glared.

Scott sighed.

"It'll help him, also, I was thinking... I'm going to quit my job. I need to help Stiles around the house and with Lyra while your at work." He gave a reassuring smile.

Jackson sighed but nodded.

"I'm proud of you. Now go to the hospital while I take stiles and Lyra-" he was cut off.

"Isaac and Derek offered to take care of her for the night, so Stiles can get some sleep." Scott stood up to leave.

"Alright, well we'll meet you at home then." Jackson sighed. It has been a long night.

He lifted Stiles up bridal style and walked over to the other wolf couple.

"Thank you." He sighed.

"We'll pick her up tomorrow." He looked to the baby asleep in Derek' arms. Why wouldn't she ever sleep for them?

Derek patted him on the shoulder.

"Just take it easy." He nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

The thought of Scott having to quit his job to 'take care' of Stiles, made Stiles feel like crap. He sat on the lounge biting his lip, looking at the blank TV.

Scott raised his eyebrow.

"You alright, babe?" He asked. Making the human jump in surprise.

"Yeah! Yeah, just tired is all." He gave a reassuring smiled.

Scott kissed Stiles on the top of the head.

"Then get some rest, I'll take care of Lyra when she wakes up." Scott smiled.

Stiles smiled back and kissed him.

"Come lay with me?" He asked nervously.

Scott nodded.

"Sure, I'll just put the rest of the dishes away them come in." He said, stroking Stiles' face.

Stiles climbed into bed and looked at his phone.

He had a text message from Jackson.

'Hey sexy, how're you feeling today? Get lots of rest, I'll see you tonight. Love you.'

Stiles smiled. His belly bubbled with happiness.

He heard the footsteps come towards the room. He rolled over to stare at the open door.

"Hello. Hello. Hello. What do we have here?" Scott purred seductively, jumping on top of Stiles.

Stiles stifled a giggle, he didn't want to wake a certain sleeping baby.

After they ... Ahem... 'finished', they both fell asleep. Stiles woke up with a hand running through his hair. He groggily woke up to see Jackson smiling down at him.

"Your both asleep early. How're you feeling?" He asked.

Stiles sat up and wrapped his arms around his Mate.

"I feel much better. How was your day?" The human yawned.

Jackson nodded.

"Meh. My client's are assholes. The usual." Jackson smirked.

Jackson turned his gaze to the other wolf who was drooling and slightly snoring.

"He looks tired. Want to help me make dinner?" Jackson asked, nuzzling his nose into stiles neck.

Stiles nodded.

"Sure, we'll surprise Scott." His smile was true.

A flicker of hope flashed through Jackson's eyes. Hope that they'll get their Mate back and quickly.


	22. Chapter 22

With the help of his Mates (and antidepressants) Stiles was back to his normal self. He could finally look at his baby girl without thinking of hurting her.

It was like colour was suddenly put back in the world. He saw the excitement when Lyra stood on her own, took her first steps, said her first words, started to clap and giggle.

"So when are we trying for another one?" Scott asked, kissing the human's neck.

Stiles was icing Lyra's cake. It was finally her first birthday.

Stiles scoffed.

"Not for another year at lease, maybe 2?" He shook his head.

His Mates were keen for another baby, but worried incase Stiles' postnatal depression came back.

"It'll be when we all decide the time is right." Jackson butted in, with a Matter-of-fact tone.

Derek walked into the kitchen and rolled his eyes.

"You alright, Derek?" Scott laughed at the Wolf's grumpy face.

"My Mate is acting like a 2 year old." He sighed heavily.

Stiles clicked his tongue.

"Leave his alone, he's Clucky. Give him a baby, Derek, and he'll be fine." He sighed.

Derek grunted.

"Mmm" was all he said.

Lyra giggled and ran into the kitchen. With Isaac chasing her. She hid behind Derek's legs. Burring her face in his pants, hoping her 'uncle Isaac' couldn't see her.

"There you are!" He smiled widely. Picking the now Toddler up an spinning her around. Making her cry with laughter.

Stiles loved the sound of his daughter's laugh. He stopped icing to stare at her, so innocent and so happy.

"You alright?" Jackson asked.

Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, just admiring her laugh." He smiled.

Maybe they could get started on that second baby sooner than he thought.

THE END.


End file.
